


Ambrosia

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast, William Strife - Fandom
Genre: This is some bs poetic stuff, anyways who let strife get his hands on ambrosia thats just irresponsible, mainly just a word dump but people seem to like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: am·bro·siamid 16th century: via Latin from Greek, ‘elixir of life’, from ambrotos ‘immortal’.
Kudos: 1





	Ambrosia

The most perfect drink sipped without care in the hand of one who did not know what it truly was. They sipped and sipped as the power of the drink coursed unknowingly through them, for they had only known it was the most perfect drink, nothing more, but ambrosia was never just a drink, for it was not for a mortal to sip. So if a mortal was to sip what was to be done? Why simple, perfection cannot be stored with a mortal frame, so it’s mortality must be stripped from them, they must become more to hold the power of the drink.

Alas, this one mortal was one who should have never been allowed the forbidden drink, as this mortal was not one of good and pure heart chosen by the gods, no. This was a mortal who recreated the lost drink from scratch, who searched and researched until it sat in there hand, knowledge of its creation stolen from the lost knowledge of the gods. This would not be a kind god, maybe they might think so when the power imbued in them nudges them to claim their power, but they will never be a kind god. 

So when they reached out to the power in them, mind foggy and yet so clear with the knowledge of more, and thought they could do it better, they could make this world better, and finally ascended into a new god, the world shook in fear of its new master; and all the inhabits could only stare up in the sky in wonder, of what was happening now, assuming it to be nothing the old gods could not stop, but it didn’t stop, the shaking continued into night as the sun fled in fear, and then into dawn as the moon forced the sun back so they may flee. It did not stop, and the old gods were gone, and the screams of there closest allies echoed into the dawn forming a terrifying harmony with the world’s shivers of fear. 

And so the old gods fell from there pedestals, fate unknown to all but the ambrosia drinker, as they grinned, yes, they would make everything so much better. Those trapped in a world now changed forever could only watch helplessly, as the destruction of what they love, began once more, this time with no gods to finish the cycle, this time there would be no fresh start. This time would be the last time the world fell, for now, there was no one to pick it back up again.

Now with the game changed fully, there will be nothing left but the new god’s desires as the world was there own now, hope now seeming gone for the mortals knowing the reckoning is here, but while stories normally end with a god rising, perhaps this time, it will only be the start. The masses are angry after all, and one must never turn your back to a crowd roaring for your crown...


End file.
